Compare Ship Action Bars
This is a table of all known ships' action bars (and how they can change with upgrades, configurations, etc). It's intended as a useful tool to speed up squad building. The table is sortable on Desktop browsers but not usually on Mobile (it seems to be a Wikia issue, sorry). Check the footnotes below to understand the notations. } | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |TIE/sk Striker Adaptive Ailerons | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |TIE/vn Silencer Autothrusters | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Upsilon-class Command Shuttle Linked Battery | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |UT-60D U-Wing | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |V-19 Torrent Starfighter | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |VCX-100 Light Freighter Tail Gun | | | | | 5d | | | | | | | | |- |VT-49 Decimator | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Vulture-class Droid Fighter Networked Calculations | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Xi-class Light Shuttle | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |YT-2400 Light Freighter | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |YV-666 Light Freighter | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Z-95-AF4 Headhunter | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} * 1 A ship with a red Barrel Roll can gain a white Barrel Roll by equipping Expert Handling. ** This simply adds a white barrel roll to the action bar; it does not convert red barrel roll actions to white (e.g. on linked or free actions). * 2a A ship with a red Boost can gain a white Boost by equipping Engine Upgrade. ** This simply adds a white boost to the action bar; it does not convert red boost actions to white (e.g. on linked or free actions). * 2b It's perhaps worth noting that Moff Jerjerrod grants periodic red boosts to your whole squadron. Boost is not added to their action bar, but it's a valuable enough effect to warrant listing here. * 3a Calculate is a special action that droid pilots have on their card instead of Focus. The two are mutually exclusive on the ship's action bars, meaning a ship with Calculate doesn't have Focus (unless Calculate is added by an upgrade). Currently it's mainly a Rebel and Scum feature. ** See the Calculate page for a list of pilots and other sources. * 3b C-3PO and IG-88D (Crew) grant the Calculate action to a rebel/resistance/scum ship with a crew slot. * 3c Double-Calculate: ** The Aggressor always gains 2 calculate tokens from the calculate action. ** C-3PO and IG-88D (Crew) also grant a bonus calculate token when using the action, along with their other bonuses. * 4 Any small or medium ship with an illicit slot can gain a limited-use Cloak action. * 5a A ship with a red Coordinate can gain a white Coordinate by equipping Tactical Officer. ** This simply adds a white coordinate to the action bar; it does not convert red coordinate actions to white (e.g. on linked or free actions). * 5b Squad Leader adds a red Coordinate, but with restrictions. * 5c C-3PO (Resistance) adds a red Coordinate. * 5d A VCX-100 gains Coordinate if it has a docked Sheathipede Shuttle. * 6 A ship can equip Debris Gambit to gain a red Evade action (plus a bonus effect when using it). * 7 Equip Director Krennic to add Lock to an empire ship with a crew slot. * 8 While it doesn't add to the action bar, Minister Tua grands free red reinforce actions while damaged. Worth noting for empire players. * 9 A Firespray gains Reload by equipping Andrasta. * 10 A G-1A Starfighter gains Barrel Roll by equipping Mist Hunter. * 11 A Modified YT-1300 gains Evade by equipping Millennium Falcon. * 12 A T-65 X-Wing gains Boost when Servomotor S-Foils are closed. A T-70 gains Barrel Roll when Integrated S-Foils are closed. Black One grants a T-70 a one-time SLAM. * 13 A B-Wing can equip Stabilized S-Foils to gain Barrel Roll->Lock. See Also * Compare Ship Base Stats * Compare Ship Upgrade Slots